1. Field
The following description relates to a shakiness correcting method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital imaging apparatus processes an image received through an image pickup device to generate image data. The digital imaging apparatus applies a shakiness correction technique (or an image stabilization technique) to compensate for irregularity due to user movement or a hand shaking (hand blur).
However, in conventional shakiness correction techniques, correction is performed even when an operation of moving a camera by a user is intentionally performed, such as a panning operation, before an image is actually captured, in the same manner as that of hand shaking, leading to over-correction. This lowers the accuracy of optical correction.
Another aspect of a conventional shakiness correction technique is that correction is performed by distinguishing between hand shaking and a panning operation. In this case, upon determining whether hand shaking or a panning operation is occurring, a shake correction filter factor or a panning correction filter factor is applied to a single filter according to the hand shaking or the panning operation. This requires a switch in the filter factor and stabilization of a filter output, causing a delay of a few seconds in driving a lens of the imaging apparatus for shakiness correction (or image stabilization).